Today is The Day
by M. De La Cruz
Summary: This is it. Today's the day Izuku Midoriya finally grows a spine and talks to that cute brunette who's had been visiting the bookstore he works at. Will he be able to set aside his sputtering anxieties enough to say more than, Hello?"


_**Today Is The Day**_

His knobby hand slapped around the nightstand in a groggy attempt to silence the blaring alarm. After a few tries he managed to strike the worn plastic top and revel in the quiet that followed. He had been awake for sometime before the clock sounded off, laying on his back, paralyzed under his duvet as his wild emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling in hopes that sleep would overtake him again. If he was being honest with himself, he felt like a shipwreck. Despite his lack of energy and sleep, Midoriya couldn't help the excitement he felt as he looked at his wall calendar. Amongst the scribbled notes and crossed out days was today's date, encircled in red ink with matching script scrawled in bold letters: THE DAY.

"That's right," he spoke to himself in a husky whisper, "Today's the _day_." After a month of painstaking scheming, hyperventilating, and panicking, the day had finally arrived. Today, Izuku Midoriya was going to say more than two words to the cute brunette who had been coming into the bookstore every week for the last season. But before he could face the day's challenge, he had to get ready for his morning. He tried to hop out of bed and pull his duvet off in one fell swoop, but failed to clear his foot from the bed's snare,causing Izuku to fall with a loud thump! on the hardwood floor which earned him a muffled scolding from his house-mate in the room next to him.

"Goddammit, Deku! It's too early for your shit!" Bakugo "Kacchan" Katuski's growling howl broke through the paper thin wall that separated their rooms. Another muffled voice whined inaudibly through the plaster. Izuku figured that Eijiro Kirishima was trying to get a few more minutes of blissful sleep before his boyfriend stomped throughout the house in his typical morning rage. He called out his apology after peeling his freckled face away from the frigid floor boards with some effort. Izuku took a moment to collect himself before setting out to begin his day.

Izuku shuffled into the small kitchen adorned in his well-worn red high top boots, a pair of comfortable jeans, and a plain shirt. His eyelids were half-drooped as he noticed Kirishima sitting at the round table eating breakfast while Kacchan busied himself at the stove. Eijiro's crimson eyes brightened and he waved Izuku over.

"Hey man! Are you pumped? Today's the day!" Kirishima declared after painfully swallowing his mouthful of piping hot eggs. Midoriya sat across the table slowly. He only half registered what Kacchan was yelling at him before he snapped his head up with a start. Bakugo exchanged a look with his boyfriend.

"The hell is wrong with you, Deku? You look like shit. Did you even sleep?" Bakugo spat out as he turned his attention away from the stove. The sizzle and pop of bacon cooked in the pan before the muscular blonde. As the smell wafted its way into Izuku's brain, he attempted to assuage their worries with a half-baked smile.

"I'm fine, you guys. Just really tired. Kacchan nailed it: didn't sleep much. I wanted to make sure that the plan was perfect, that I wasn't missing anything."

"Yeah, but you're in no shape to do this if you can't even open your eyes, Midoriya," Eijiro retorted as he took his plates to the sink. Izuku was going to respond but was cut off by Kacchan roughly shoving a full plate of eggs and bacon with a cup of strong coffee in front of him. He looked up to his housemate's scowl with a touched look on his own face.

"Kacchan?"

"Eat up, idiot. You ain't gonna woo Pink Cheeks if you can't even stand up." Bakugo sulked into the seat next to him and began to calmly eat, his eyes closed as he bit into his food with slow intention. Izuku could only marvel at his best friend's kindness. He briefly reflected on how, among everyone involved in helping craft the plan, Kacchan was his biggest cheerleader. Eijiro stepped to Bakugo, wrapping his arms around the now agitated blonde as he leaned against his back.

"Ahhh, young love. Remember when it was like that for us, Baku? Seems just like yesterday our little nerd was struggling to even help... to help, er... what was her name again?"

"Uraraka. And it was just yesterday. Damn nerd hasn't stopped talking about her for so goddamn long..."

"H-hey," Izuku protested, "That's not fair. Ochaco started coming in like four months ago. And she is not the only thing I've been talking about, thank you very much. That belongs to Toshi's new graphic novel." Bakugo looked up from his plate to give Midoirya a withering glare. Kirishima looked contemplative as he tapped a finger to his right temple.

"Oh has it already been four months since love at first sight? Man, time flies..." Izuku choked on a bit of egg and had to be rescued with a few strong smacks from Eijiro. He took a moment to regain his composure, glaring at Bakugo who was barking out laughter.

"I-it wasn't love at first sight. She's just really, really pretty. I can still picture how her eyes twinkled in the sunset's light. And she's not just pretty but she's kind! And smart! Have you seen the books she's bought? Girl's like a genius or something.

"I'm just lucky she's around. A-and even if this doesn't work out, maybe we could still be friends," he added quietly. Bakugo stopped eating with a huff while Kirishima pumped a fist in the air. Izuku looked up and smiled at them before finishing his breakfast. He thanked them both for the pep talk and food, as he filled up thermos with coffee. Izuku gave them a quick wave and dashed out the door with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

Soon enough he found himself dragging his boot laden feet through the dingy tiled floors of Torino Hall. It was crowded with students pushing past one another hurriedly as they made their way to their classrooms. Izuku took a leisurely pace as he pressed on, sipping at the coffee in his thermos as he drank in the frantic movement of his peers. It was his second one of the morning and Lord knew that he was going to need more. His eyes scanned the crowd as he got closer to his destination, seeking out a mass of wild pink hair amongst the hoard of people jostling him. Wherever his old classmate Mina Ashido went, the cute brunette was never too far behind. They seemed to be close friends from what he could tell. It was a bit early to enact his plan, but he promised himself that if he got a chance to speak to her, he would have to take it. Better to embarrass himself and fail than tell Kacchan that he passed up an opportunity;that was a sure way to get murdered. Unfortunately, a pang of disappointment sunk deep into his stomach as he shuffled into his classroom, even if it was tinted with a hint of relief: either Mina nor Uraraka were around. He had the moment planned out for later, but he would have been lying if the thought of just talking to her didn't sound wonderful. Izuku sighed deeply as he slumped into his chair, rubbing his tired face with a free hand. Just as he began to take out his notebook and pencil from his messenger bag, Midoriya heard a cool, monotonous voice speak from nearby.

"Well, today's the day, Mid- Cripes. You look like hell."

"Thanks, Shoto," Izuku said with ice in his words. Shoto Todoroki was one of his closest friends since high school. His monochromatic eyes were stark against his chiseled, smooth face as they stared out at Izuku from behind long strands of white and red hair that cascaded down. He was a good head taller than Midoriya, but was lean for his height. Izuku looked up to his friend's expressionless face before returning his attention to his bag.

"I know today's the big day, but did you even sleep, man?" Shoto asked.

"Of course I did! Just, you know, not a lot," he responded lamely. He couldn't bring himself to meet his friend's prodding gaze and chose to focus on the open notebook before him. He was given no reprieve, however. A second later they were met with the booming voice of one Iida Tenya as he powered through the doorway.

"Today is the day, Midoriya! Are you excited?! Are you - ARE YOU FEELING WELL? YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!"

While Shoto may have been taller than Izuku, Iida absolutely towered over his friends. His broad shoulders and elongated legs gave him the stature of an Olympic athlete. He was bespectacled with sharp eyes, giving him the look of a wizened eagle. His blue hair was parted in the middle and draped over the sides of his scalp, covering the undercut he kept. He stormed over to Izuku who fought hard to wave his friend off as Iida attempted to inspect him for fever or illness.

"Iida! I'm fine! Get. Off. Me!" Izuku grunted as he gave a final push against his giant friend. Tenya's solid mass barely budged but he gave into Izuku's wishes and let him be. As he adjusted his glasses, Iida began to pepper them with an endless stream of questions. Thankfully, Shoto cut him off and explained what had happened with their mutual friend.

"He spent all night thinking about today. Guess he really wants to seal the deal with this girl."

"S-sh-Shoto! W-what?!" Midoriya sputtered. His protests were drowned out by his friends' laughter which was cut off by the arrival of the professor. Their professor sauntered in with a dull greeting, silencing any further discussion between the three. He was thankful for the brief reprieve of teasing and questioning from his friends. As the next hour passed, he had trouble focusing on the lessong. Instead, his mind wandered over to the plan and Ochaco. Izuku's heart fluttered and his face heated up as he mulled over what he intended to do

_Ok. She comes in every Thursday at around 4:30. She gets a drink from the cafe before looking at the true crime books for a while. Sometimes she has a friend or two with her but she'll likely be alone today. If there is someone with her, just have Kirishima or Iida run interference. According to Shoto's girlfriend, she likes astronomy. DON'T USE THAT CHEESY LINE ABOUT HER EYES BEING LIKE STARS. When she comes in, give her about ten to twenty minutes to walk around and drink her coffee. Get a green tea from Kacchan and offer it to her. Say your name. For the love of god, don't stutter! _

Before he knew it, the professor was dismissing them, and his classmates began rousing themselves from their seats. Izuku scrambled to gather his belongings and was out the door in a small panic. He looked around the hall for any sign of Iida or Shoto, but not even their shadows lingered. He smirked at himself as he trudged through the solid mass of moving students. Shoto and Iida had separate classes on opposite sides of campus. They typically only had a moment to say their goodbyes before booking it to their next class. As for Izuku? He had time to kill between classes which meant torturing himself over the plan some more.

The air outside _Torino_ was crisp with a chilling bite. Autumn's grip was beginning to take hold of the world around him. Trees with brightly colored leaves stood out against the drab sky. Folks milling about were wearing sweaters, scarves, and beanies as they drank hot beverages to stave off the cold. It was his favorite time of year; Izuku smiled at his surroundings as he walked on with a renewed spring in his step. He let his mind wander as he walked lazily among the sound of crunching leaves and bursts of laughter until something caught his eye. At the entrance of the brick faced library with enormous windows he spotted a familiar bob of chestnut hair. Standing in her signature tights and pink backpack listening intently as Mina talked animatedly. This was it. The time had come, and he just had to go for it.

The library had always been a safe haven of sorts of Izuku. His few years at the university had been hectic with studying and research so he was happy to make it a second home. As he walked through the entrance, he reflected on how quiet the world seemed to get as the doors slowly eked closed. It's ceiling was a dizzying height, made of glass that allowed the day to pour into the foyer. A large flight of stairs rose before him with clear railings. The landings of the other floors were lined with the same glass railing, allowing a view into the small worlds that lived on each story. To his left were innumerable rows of bookshelves that stood just a hair taller than his friend Iida. Off to the right stood an open space of desks with the largest sitting a few yards away from the entrance. A tall woman with long blonde hair and half-framed glasses sat behind the mahogany counter, a bored expression resting on her face as she thumbed her phone quietly. Izuku looked around and bit his lip.

_Darn it, no sight of her._ He continued scanning the area for any hint of Uraraka when an idea came to him. Stepping lightly, Izuku walked up to the front desk and waved to the woman. He smiled brightly as he attempted to keep his nerves calm.

_She won't be mean. She's not gonna judge you. Just think about Ochaco's cute cheeks and pretty eyes. Just calm down, Deku._

After a few moments he had to cough in order to get her attention. She only looked up from her phone to sneak a glance at him before grunting. Izuku stifled the urge to huff out in frustration and shrugged off the warm welcome.

"H-hey, Melissa! H-how are you?"

"Hi, 'Zuku. What do you need? I thought you knew where everything is?" she asked as she forcefully placed her phone down. Midoriya rubbed his neck and quivered under her scrutiny.

"Ah well, it's not so much a thing as a person. You didn't happen to see a short girl with brown hair walk by, have you?" Melissa gave him a dispassionate, glazed over look before slumping back into her chair. She picked up her phone again as she snarked out a response.

"You're going to have be a little more specific, Broccoli Nerd. This isn't that same girl you were stalking a few weeks back was it?"

"Stalk...Stalking?! I was not! Swear on my grave, Melissa, I wasn't stalking her," Midoriya said. His protests fell on deaf ears as the corner of her mouth perked up in a knowing smirk. They were interrupted by a burst of cackles that sounded out from the second floor. He shared a look with Melissa. Her smirk melted into a smile, her eyes softening as she threw a thumb up to the source of the commotion.

"Go get 'er, tiger." He gave her a salute and hurried up the stairs to continue his search.

It took him a few minutes of milling about the upper level before he found Ashido. Her curly pink hair was bobbing happily as she stood at the head of the study table, hands on the surface to steady herself as she leaned over. Mina spoke animatedly to the group sitting in front of her. A creased board stood before her and a pile of thick books alongside a set of paper and dice. He recognized Yaomomo Yaoyorozu by her long black ponytail as she sat and watched Mina, enraptured. There were others who sat with them but he didn't recognize them. As he stood a ways off, behind a bookshelf pretending to read through a book he had picked up, Deku listened intently as Ashido's voice grew louder as she spoke on.

"...ing in power, the withering look the creature gives you as it lashes out with it's elongated limbs! Ok everyone roll for initiative!" A groan came from the girl sitting furthest from Mina, her neck length purple hair swaying as she complained.

"Really, Mina?! We have to fight this thing?" Deku heard Mina respond with an impish giggle before Yaomomo cleared her voice and spoke.

"We have to, Kyoka, if we want to retrieve that sword. I rolled a twelve."

"I got a three..." croaked a girl with long green hair and wide eyes. A nondescript girl, sitting with her back to Midoriya, called out her number while the purple haired girl grumbled her roll last. He didn't see Ochaco among them and he had to take this chance. It was better to rip the bandage off than wait.

"Great! Now, let me just -"

"U-um, e-excuse me? M-mina? Mo-Momo? It's - it's me. Iz-izuku M-midoriya," he interrupted. His nerve was breaking, he could feel it, as he stuttered as politely as possible. Deku stepped out from the shadow of his hiding spot and looked as Mina turned her head towards him. Her eyes were almost sunken and racoon-like, as if she hardly ever slept. Poking through her curly mess of pink hair were two yellow horns attached to a headband. Her smile slacked for a moment only to jump back with vigor. She flew at him, gripping his arms to shake him as she cried out.

"Midori! Oh my gosh! Momo told me what you were up to and I about _died_!"

"Y-yeah ab-about that..." he tried to interject himself in the conversation but Yaomomo cut through his dizzying haze.

"I'm afraid she had to leave to speak to her professor, Midoriya. I'm sorry. But you might see her later."

"O-oh. Ok, thanks Yaoyorozu, Ashido." Crestfallen he turned on his heels but was held in place by a slim hand on his shoulder. Taking note of his vibe, Mina did her best to cheer her old classmate and turned him around.

"C'mon, Mido! Give me them deets. How're you gonna propose to her?"

Izuku nearly died choking on his own breath. It took him a few minutes to recover his breath. Mina spent the same amount of time catching her own breath, doubling over as she wiped tears from her eyes. She waved off Yaomomo's scolding and looked at Izuku dead in the eye after he was back to normal.

"But for real, what's the plan? You got anything that'll wow her?" she asked, her eyes scrutinizing him for any wavering conviction. If it was there, he did not let on. He met her gaze with a determined look and answered.

"I'm going to go up to her, offer her a fresh tea, introduce myself, and ask her what her favorite book is," he said with a solemn nod, "Or... or maybe I'll ask her what her favorite book is first. But it's going to happen."

The girls took a second to stare at him before diving in with their opinions, bombarding him with improvements and critiques.

"You should walk up with more confidence."

"Open up with a joke!"

"What happened to that line about her eyes being like stars?"

_Oh lord... _Midoriya grumbled as they chased him off with well wishes and more advice. He gave a half-hearted wave of thanks as he stepped away. Nothing they had said had been helpful. If anything, it shook him even further but then she popped into his mind. Rosy cheeks, chocolate eyes, warm smile. He kept his mind firm on the mental picture of her as he stepped back out into the world.

_Just gonna have to do this like I planned._

Hours later, Izuku was at work. _Binders_ _Book Shop_ was a modest little store that was sandwiched between a big box electronics store and a large dress boutique. Two moderately sized windows flanked a heavy, ornately carved wooden door with worn brass handles. Crammed behind the glass panes were cardboard displays for some of the latest releases. Dulled sunlight crept through gaps, the cold shafts of illumination mingling with the tinged fluorescents that were embedded into the ceiling. Cream colored walls surrounded the space and were adorned with framed posters of enlarged book covers. Bookshelves were scattered about the carpeted floor, filled to the brim with innumerable books that spilled out of their spaces. The small cafe that served as a gathering space and checkout counter was square in the middle of the floor. A glossy, wood grained counter top encircled the short area with a few occupants sitting in the weathered metal stools that surrounded it.

The strip mall _Binders_ sat in was quiet and inside the store was even worse. Thursday nights were never too busy, save for the group of nearby college students that hung out drinking lattes and talking inside the bookstore. There should have been a calm hanging in the air of the store. Unfortunately, it was five minutes past four and time continued to march on without Midoriya's consent.

Despite how slow the shop was, Izuku found himself henpecking the comic's section for the hundredth time as he nervously arranged the single issues to perfection over and over again. It was something to keep him occupied. He had walked into the book store about a quarter to two and felt his anticipation mount from the moment he clipped on his nametag. A constant stream of wordless buzzing filled the space between his ears; his lips moved without noise as he mumbled the plan quietly to himself. Izuku did his best to keep his muttering to a minimum volume, but given how Bakugo's face was contorted with rage, he must have been failing.

Izuku's head twisted horribly everytime the door opened up when someone entered or left the building. His neck was beginning to get a terrible crick. Eventually Bakugo reached his limit and stomped his way over to where Izuku had positioned himself to watch the heavy door. The testy barista pulled up his green-haired housemate by the scruff of his collar and began to drag him towards the warehouse doors.

"K-Kacchan! What are you doing?!" Midoriya protested. He struggled against Bakugo's iron grip with little success. Katsuki only growled as he marched through the flaccid double doors with Izuku in tow. When they crossed the threshold into the cold, dimly lit stock room, Bakugo flung the scrawny wreck of a man into the pile empty boxes gathered a short feet away.

"Ka..cchan..."

"Now listen here, you shitty idiot! You're taking a break. Now. _No!_ Don't give me any lip, Deku! You're scaring the customers and pissing me off with your damned muttering! Take you stupid break and just calm the hell down." Bakugo glared at Izuku and ground his teeth with greater vigor the longer he stood to stare at him. For his own part, Midoriya could only look up at the seething blonde past his own raised arms. He lay on the crumbled boxes submissively and prayed that his friend would leave him be. Katsuki eventually relented and turned heel, his spiked blonde hair and tan apron disappearing from sight as he walked out of the stock room.

Izuku slumped further into the pile of cardboard feeling deflated. He stared at his bulky red boots in dejection, the dimly lit space casting heavy shadows around him. Why was he so nervous? He had been working up the nerve to talk to this lady for so long and now he had lost his grip of any grit built by all the preparation.

_Maybe, I'm not ready... Or-or maybe I really don't want this?_

Something about that felt off to him. It didn't feel genuine. A frown formed on his face and he balled his hands into fists as her smile popped into his mind. Her warm, chocolate eyes scanning the pages of a magazine or novel she had casually perused. No, he wanted to know her, wanted to say more than, "Thanks for coming in!" He needed to do this, if only for his own sake. Izuku struggled his way back to his feet, sinking further into the cushioned throne Kacchan had so generously thrown him into but finally managing to break free of his cardboard prison. He gave himself a brief moment to celebrate before turning to the clock. His jaw dropped in horror and he fought the urge to squeal. In blaring red, pixelated numbers the clock announced that it was time.

Izuku scrambled back out to the sales floor, heart racing in his ears as he rushed back to his hiding spot. A few heads turned around to see a green blur zip past them with a gust wind blowing in the wake. He used the end of a heavily-ladened bookshelf to stop himself dead in his tracks. Behind the cafe counter, the tell-tale grinding and growling of Kacchan sounded faintly as a warning to him. Izuku did his best to compose himself, but had a hard time containing his anxiety. He felt a large hand grip his shoulder gently and he turned with a strange look in his eyes. Eijiro Kirishima's strong face pulled the corners of his mouth down, his angled eyes widening in surprise. Deku took a moment to fix his own expression before looking back at his best friend's boyfriend. With wild, spiked red-dyed hair and brawny stature, Kirishima was the perfect mix of body builder and gentle soul. He'd often been a sounding board for Izuku when Todorki or Iida were unavailable. It did not hurt that he was living under the same roof as Eijiro. The two had bonded over their shared commonality: Bakugo. There were a lot of nights spent making fun of the ill-tempered blonde. If there was anyone who could get Izuku back on track with this plan, it would be Eijiro.

"H-hey, man. You ok?"

"I-I'm just nervous, you know?" Midoriya gave in a quiet, stilled voice. His emerald irises were almost pleading for Kirishima to share a smidgen of his own courage. Eijiro gave a hearty laugh and slapped Izuku's back playfully.

"I know man, but you've got this! Take a deep breath and keep your eyes on the prize man. You'll sweep her off her feet for sure!"

Izuku took a few deep breaths to quell the brewing storm of worry in his stomach and thanked his friend for the encouragement. Bakugo yelled at them both to get back to work, his pupils gone from the rage emanating from his eyes as he shook a fist in the air towards them. Midoriya took to replacing books with furor as he waited.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Five minutes to closing time, Izuku felt like a wrung out sponge. A small trickle of people walked out of the building but none were the cute brunette. He refused to check the calendar or look at his phone as he pushed the vacuum uselessly over the worn down carpet. Bakugo was grudgingly wiping down the glossy counter surface as Kirishima pulled out the drawers from the registers nearby. A heavy cloud hung over them as they sluggishly plugged away at their work.

Ochaco never showed.

Izuku's mind was a steady stream of insults hurled at himself. He fought the urge to cave in to regret at the time invested into his plan. A weary sigh heaved itself out of his chest as he replaced the vacuum back in the utility closet. It wasn't like he couldn't try again. What was another week of waiting?

_But what if she never comes back? What if she moved? Or, god no, please nothing bad happen to her!_

_And why would she show? She must've gotten word about your creepy plan. Did you really believe this'd work? Who the hell do you think you are?_

His feet barely lifted off the ground as he shuffled his way to the door to lock it for the night. Through all of his thoughts that bombarded him, the one that hurt the worst was, "it wasn't meant to be." Life did have a funny way of laughing at your plans, and Deku would always be an example of that. He reached for the handle as he dug for the keys in his pocket when the door swung open. Izuku grabbed the handle and felt the resistance push against his own force. He hung his head in annoyance. A last minute shopper was just what he needed to top off a crappy day.

"I'm sorry but we're -"

"Oh, you're closed already?" chirped a bright, warm voice. There was a strange timbre in the feminine tone that spoke to him and it made Izuku curious enough to look up at the person speaking.

Standing in large beanie that allowed her neck-length, chestnut hair spill out to frame her round face was the girl with a permanent blush and brown eyes. She wore a hand-knit wool scarf that had a gradient of cool grey to warm purple. Small, yellow studs shaped like stars lay on her earlobes. Her distressed mauve coat covered up a blue dress that hung just over her knees. Black tights adorned her legs and ended in a pair of brown pixie boots. The young lady bit her lip as her brow knit itself in worry. Izuku knew he was staring but disbelief rooted him to the spot, refusing to release him from his paralysis. Behind him, Bakugo yelled out with irritation dripping in every syllable.

"Oi! Deku! We're closing so what the fu-mmph!" Deku could only guess that Kirishima had intervened from interrupting by the quiet shushing he could faintly hear. Izuku looked straight into the young lady's eyes, getting slightly lost in the light's playful reflection in her dark irises. A warm smile spilled across his face and he could see her return it.

"Uh, hello?" she ventured with a bit of hope in her voice. Izuku straightened up but never let the smile on his mouth falter. This was it. Today was the day.

"Hi. Did you know that when the light hits your eyes just right, they kind of look like stars?"

I want to thank the wonderful people of the IzuOcha Temple Discord for creating the Icebreaker Prompt Challenge. Special thanks to Tmalasia for editing this silly fic.


End file.
